Zupay
Zupay is a robot entered by Primeval for every series of Orc's Wars since Orc's Wars 1. Despite its many appearances in the series, it rarely performed well, its best performance coming in Orc's Wars 1 where it reached the Semi-Finals. After missing out on the main series in the 3rd Series, Zupay will be returning for Orc's Wars 4. Design Series 1 In Series 1 Zupay was a light grey robot with two wheel drive and a drum spinner. The drum proved to be powerful however the wheels were exposed, the robot was very light and the robot was ineffective when inverted. Series 2 For Series 2 Zupay (this series called "Zupaysaurus") retained the original chassis however received an update to its drive, the wheels were changed, the robot was brought up to the Heavyweight limit and a brand new colour scheme. This time the robot was dark green, red and white with gold covers added to its wheels to give the idea of "eyes". Despite all of this the robot suffered from multiple faults. Overclocked In Orc's Wars Overclocked Primeval attempted to revamp Zupay into a Version 2 by completely changing the robot into a long trapezoid-shaped robot with a smaller drum spinner and a self-righting mechanism. This version of Zupay only competed in 2 fights and had even more issues with the srimech being faulty, the weapon having barely any reach, and being very slow. Primeval himself said he did not like this version of Zupay Series 3 For Orc's Wars 3 Zupay was again changed massively. Now it used a design popularised in real life by Touro Maximus with a low invertible robot with a large drum spinner, the robot now having a control that allowed the drum to be effective both ways up. This version was only seen in Qualifiers however, as the top wedges that allowed Zupay to run inverted without the drum working prevented robots from being properly attacked by the drum spinner. Series 4 Zupay was once again changed for this series as despite Primeval being relatively proud with how the OW3 version was (in fact there was a Version 4 that was never seen in Orc's Wars that was a more refined version of this Zupay), he felt it was now too similar to a brand new robot he was making known as Jaguar. As such, he based the new Zupay off of Battlebots competitor Black Dragon. This new Zupay featured two long and low wedges, faster two wheel drive (as had been on Version 3) and a brand-new drum spinner which featured 4 small Typhoon teeth. The robot also featured a srimech and a central flamethrower which shot out fire from the front of the robot. This version had a low ground clearance and a powerful weapon, however suffered from exposed wheels and thin chassis armour Etymology & Theming Zupay takes its name from the Quechua word supay which means "Devil". Much like Primeval's other robot Saturnalia, Primeval discovered the word from a prehistoric animal, namely Zupaysaurus, which was the name used in Orc's Wars 2. In its first series, Zupay lacked any theming as the name was a last-minute change; however in subsequent series Zupay would gain a dark green colouration (which then went to olive green before a predominantly black colouration) and a more reptilian theme that gained a slight hellish theme in OW4 to better befit the "devil". Series History Series 1 After qualifying for the series, Zupay made its debut in Heat D, facing the 4th seed Eclectic Hoogaboo, Inferior Mechanism, and Chelsea Grin. Zupay dominated most of the battle, eliminating Inferior Mechanism by taking off a wheel and the damaging parts of its weapon. However, at the end of the battle Zupay was pitted along with Clesea Grin; but as it was a double pitfall, the judges voted Zupay to go through. In the next round, Zupay faced the 20th seed Manticore 2. Manticore 2 got many large flips on Zupay before Zupay got to Manticore's side and took off a wheel, eventually damaging Manticore enough to eliminate the machine, sending Zupay into the Heat Final, where it faced Venom. Zupay dominated this fight constantly did damage to Venom including taking off the weapon before doing enough damage to eliminate Venom, allowing Zupay to go into the Semi-Finals. In the Semi-Finals, Zupay was the only non-seeded robot as it faced the 12th seed Hyperspace, the 24th seed Dragoon Evolution and the 32nd seed Xeni. Zupay targeted Xeni and eventually managed to get the machine out of the arena with assistance from the other two robots. However, the robot took a lot of damage from Xeni and Dragoon Evolution and so one of Hyperspace's spikes was enough to KO the machine, relegating the machine to the Loser's Melee. In the Loser's Melee Zupay faced a rematch with Hyperspace, along with Terror Wheel. Zupay initially got off to a relatively strong start, avoiding Hyperspace's flipper, even aiding in eliminating Hyperspace; however constant flips from Hyperspace and attacks from Terror Wheel eventually damaged Zupay too much, eliminating the machine from its successful first Orc's Wars campaign. Series 2 Zupaysaurus was seeded 13th for this series due to its success last series, and faced Mudskipper and Phosphorous in Round 1. Zupaysaurus initially targeted Mudskipper but was unable to get underneath the machine, causing it to attack the maw and remove many of the teeth. A minor havok caused Zupaysaurus to be flipped over but it continued to try and attack its opponents, ending up on top of Phosphorous. It eventually escaped this and attacked Mudskipper enough to remove the weapon, but eventually the match was called due to havok and Zupaysaurus lost the decision to Phosphorous over damage. Zupaysaurus was now relegated to the redemption rounds, where it faced Karma. Karma controlled the majority of the fight despite Zupaysaurus destroying its vertical spinner, but Zupaysaurus' inferior drive led to its demise as Karma pushed it into the pit, ending Zupaysaurus' Orc's Wars 2 campaign with a disappointing 0-2 record. Overclocked Zupay V2 entered two fights in Overclocked: Wild Card Warriors and Vengeance. In the Vengeance Battle it faced Manticorian Wrath, a rebuilt version of Manticore 2, who Zupay had beaten in the first series of Orc's Wars. This time however Manticorian Wrath dominated the fight from the start, destroying Zupay V2 very easily, Zupay V2 failing to get a single hit on its opponent. In the Wild Card Warriors, Zupay V2 fought SamElliot64 and his robot Ultrageous. This time Zupay V2 manged to land a hit on its opponent which sent Ultrageous onto its wedge; however Ultrageous' powerful spinner destroyed one half of Zupay's weapon. Despite this, Zupay V2 continued to attack Ultrageous, removing the bottom plate of the robot, before Ultrageous destroyed Zupay's chassis enough to KO the robot. Series 3 Zupay V3 was only entered into the Qualifiers where it narrowly missed out on a spot in the series after losing an audience vote. It was eligible for the World Championships, however Primeval decided to enter his other robot Brontothere (which also lost in the Qualifiers) and so Zupay was not seen in Orc's Wars 3. Series 4 Zupay was locked in as a Qualifier robot, and faced Ricochet in the Round of 80. Despite the havok crash, Zupay had removed Ricochet's drive entirely, and thus progressed to face Craplectric 2 in the Round of 40. After 3 attempts to have a fight, the havoks caused Zupay to be eliminated from the main series of Orc's Wars 4. However, it was entered into the World Championships to represent Argentina. Results * Wins: 5 * Losses: 8 Trivia * Zupay is one of only two bots from Primeval to have been made for every series in Orc Wars, the other being Saturnalia. However due to Zupay losing in the Qualifiers of OW3, Saturnalia is the only robot from Primeval to take part in every main series of Orc's Wars. *Zupay's constant chassis changes after Series 2 contrasts to Saturnalia, which has only had 1 Orc's Wars chassis revision. Coincidentally, both received a revision that was never entered into Orc's Wars and both received a revision in Orc's Wars 4. *Zupay's original working named was actually going to be Rum, which was an anagram of "Rushed drUM", but the name was changed to Zupay at the last minute as Orc lacked any entrants that began with Z. *Primeval chose not to enter Zupay into the World Championships of Orc's Wars 3 because at the time there were no coloured drums which meant he could not do what he had envisioned for Zupay V3's World Championship colours, to colour the drum like the Argentinian flag. *Funnily enough, the Orc's Wars 1 version of Zupay would not be allowed into Orc's Wars today as it is not legal by IRL standards. *In Orc's Wars 4 Zupay featured a message on the underside in Impact font: "Dinosaur Power", a reference to an ongoing joke in the RA2 community surrounding Primeval's robots, which he turned into a different joke referring to whenever he believes his robots won despite not deserving to. Of all of his bots, he considers Zupay to be the strongest example of this, as in its Qualifier in Orc's Wars 1, it qualified despite losing a wheel; and in the main series it won the first round despite falling into the pit. *In every series Zupay has competed in, it was the last robot alphabetically. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Competitors